


Una Danza de Dragones y Lobos

by Jons2414



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Dragonlord Jon Snow, Dragons, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, R Plus L Equals J, Valyria
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jons2414/pseuds/Jons2414
Summary: Una salida inesperada por un descubrimiento impactante. Una llegada imprevista y la destrucción de un complot. El cambio de un destino y el cumplimiento de un Pacto tan viejo desde que los Dragones bailaron. Una nueva conquista, un Imperio naciente y una nueva Canción de Hielo y Fuego cuyo final puede ser el mismo que la de Harrenhal. Una odisea de Dragones y Lobos.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Kudos: 30





	1. El Rey en el Norte- Robb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La boda Inmaculada

** Los Gemelos. Año 299 Después de la Conquista de Aegon Targaryen **

** Boda de Edmure Tully y Roslin Frey **

****

**EL REY EN EL NORTE- ROBB I**

El festín había comenzado apenas una hora y tanto los norteños como los señores de Riverlands ya comenzaban a entrar en sus copas. Lord Walder Frey fue generoso con la comida y la bebida. Carne de ternera, pollo asado, ciervo e incluso una gran variedad de pescados acompañados con patatas, chirivías y muchas verduras.

El Rey en el Norte y el Tridente prefería una combinación de carne de cordero y patatas asadas, habiéndose hartado del pescado desde su estadía en Aguasdulces. Mientras bebía una taza de cerveza, Robb cavilaba sobre el curso de la guerra y la posibilidad de su ejército tanto de vengar la muerte de su señor padre como de liberar a sus hermanas y expulsar a los invasores del Norte.

Su tarea se veía sombría, los Lannisters contaban con un ejército que igualaba al suyo y ahora con Renly Baratheon muerto se abría la oportunidad de una alianza matrimonial entre Margaery Tyrell y el bastardo Joffrey Waters. Eso sería una catástrofe para sus aspiraciones de derrotar a los leones y negociar desde una posición de fuerza. No era tonto, sabía que sus hombres estaban desmoralizados, no sólo por estar superados en números por las fuerzas Occidentales, sino por la invasión de los Nacidos del Hierro del Norte, la quema de Invernalia y el asesinato de Bran y Rickon a manos del Cambiacapas Theon Greyjoy.

Pensar en Theon llenaba a Robb de una amargura e ira sin igual y a su vez le generaba nostalgia por la ausencia de un niño de rizos oscuros y ojos grises que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía pero que recordaba con cariño y extrañaba enormemente. Todavía podía sentir la tristeza de antaño cuando su padre y madre le habían informado de la partida inesperada de su medio hermano hace cinco años. Nunca entendió la razón por la cual Jon decidió abandonar su hogar, y a pesar de su insistencia ante sus padres de una explicación ambos fueron inamovibles en cuanto a guardar silencio al respecto. A partir de ese momento, la dinámica de su familia cambió para siempre. Su señor padre comenzó a actuar más sombrío que nunca y su señora madre no demostró la alegría que se hubiera esperado de ella al ver partir al bastardo de su esposo. Los más afectados por la partida del hijo natural de Eddard Stark habían sido él mismo y Arya, quienes eran los más cercanos al Bastardo de Winterfell. Robb había caído en una depresión por perder a su cómplice y mejor amigo. Nunca había sentido más la ausencia de Jon y se encontraba pensando en todo lo que compartieron y el consejo que podría ofrecer su querido hermano en ciertas situaciones. Extrañaba sus entrenamientos, las bromas y charlas, el dormir juntos acurrucados en la habitación de Robb durante las noches de invierno y los paseos a caballo. Su hermano siempre había sido tranquilo, retraído y tenía la costumbre de no querer llamar la atención de Catelyn Stark cuando ella estaba presente, un comportamiento por el que Robb nunca pudo perdonar a su madre. El Rey del Norte siempre había amado a su medio hermano y siempre luchó con su señora madre por su comportamiento frío y antipático hacia Jon Snow.

Era por eso por lo que cada vez que Robb pensaba en la traición de Theon su mente evocaba a su medio hermano y no podía dejar de intuir que si Jon Snow no se hubiera ido de Invernalia cuando tenía once días del nombre su situación actual sería mejor. A pesar de que su relación con Greyjoy había empeorado luego de la partida de Jon porque Robb había culpado a todos los que odiaban a su hermano o lo habían tratado mal y durante meses ignoró a Theon por decir que estaba feliz de la partida del bastardo, ocasión en la cual Robb procedió a golpear a Greyjoy hasta dejarle un ojo morado junto con su mandíbula. Luego de meses de evitar al calamar, Robb y Theon comenzaron a renovar su amistad y debido a la ausencia de Jon su relación se fortaleció, lo cual empeoraba la traición de Theon.

Los tiempos mejores se habían ido junto con su medio hermano. A partir de ese momento sólo comenzó a perder a más de su familia y sentía que con cada pérdida su corazón se desgarraba un poco más. Primero Jon, luego su señor Padre fue asesinado por el cachorro bastardo del León y sus hermanas eran prisioneras de un maldito Loco cuya mano era famosa por haber masacrado a un príncipe y una princesa de la dinastía que fundó los Siete Reinos. Sus hermanos menores habían sido asesinados por alguien que consideraba su hermano y que en vez de conseguir ayuda para vencer a los Leones había invadido su hogar, matado a dos príncipes del Norte y quemado el hogar ancestral de la Casa Stark. Los Nacidos del Hierro habían tomado Foso Cailin, la Plaza de Torrhen, Bosquespeso y habían despedido Invernalia. Entre sus abanderados había quienes lo llamaban el Rey que Perdió el Norte y algunos de sus vasallos dudaban de su corona. No es que Robb podía culparlos, su reino consistía en un Norte medio invadido, las tierras ribereñas arruinadas y quemadas por los perros de Tywin Lannister y una dinastía de un año de antigüedad con una Reina procedente de las tierras de sus enemigos y sin heredero en el horizonte.

Como si su situación no fuera difícil había un ejército de salvajes de Mas-allá-del-Muro que tenía como objetivo invadir el Norte como si no fuera suficiente con la invasión ordenada por Balón Greyjoy. Lo único que Robb estaba esperando era el cuchillo en la espalda procedente de un vasallo desleal. A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, no era un tonto norteño que ignoraba las artimañas de la política; si bien su fuerte era el comando en el campo de batalla, conocía la historia de traiciones y crueldades que engendraba la guerra, y más conociendo a un oponente que había aniquilado a las casas Reyne y Tarbeck arrancándolos de raíz y tallo. No era una perspectiva que al joven Rey en el Norte emocionara, y más teniendo en cuenta que su señora madre, en un acto supremo de idiotez e ignorancia política liberó al Matarreyes perdiendo así el apalancamiento que tenían sobre el Viejo León quien no se atrevería a intentar ninguna maniobra para deshacerse del resto de los Stark por miedo a lo que le sucediera a su hijo dorado.

Robb sabía que lo único que impedía que los Lannisters reclamaran el Norte por medio de Sansa era que él todavía respiraba. Si moría de cualquier forma, Lord Tywin y su nieto bastardo darían el Norte al diablillo quien se había casado con su hermana. La sola idea de un Lannister gobernando desde Invernalia donde los Starks habían dirigido el reino más septentrional de Poniente durante más de ocho mil años lo asqueaba. No podía concebir que el futuro de su familia fuera el mismo que el de la antigua dinastía Targaryen, ser olvidada y ridiculizada, sus miembros asesinados o exiliados y su legado desaparecido. Había redactado un testamento sacando a su hermana Sansa de la línea de sucesión y nombrando a Jon Snow como su heredero, quien sería legitimado como un Stark, aunque bien podría ser lo mismo que soñar derrotar a todos sus enemigos con el poder de su voluntad, ya que Jon Snow había desaparecido hace cinco años y no se escuchó ni un susurro de su existencia desde ese entonces.

Toda esa situación lo ponía triste, apático y preocupado. Si bien su Reina era una niña dulce, su matrimonio fue un error, uno que le había permitido salvar el honor de la chica Westerling y que lo dejó en una situación precaria con sus aliados Frey.

A pesar de todo ello, no podía ni quería rendirse, y es por ello por lo que envió un contingente de quinientos soldados al mando de Maege Mormont, Jason Mallister y Galbart Glover que partió hacia la Atalaya de Aguas Grises para reunirse con Howland Reed y comenzar a acosar a los Nacidos de Hierro que capturaron Foso Cailin. Robb tenía la intención de reconquistar el Foso, expulsar a los invasores de su Reino, consolidar su posición durante el invierno y una vez llegada la primavera traer fuego y espada al sur.

Luego de perderse en sus pensamientos, Robb observó con consternación y un poco de diversión el desarrollo de la fiesta. Merret y Petyr Frey bebían copiosamente con Small Jon Umber en la misma mesa en la que se encontraba Robb, mientras que en la mesa siguiente Dacey Mormont se encontraba con algunos de sus hombres y Ryman Frey.

Los norteños parecían más festivos que los ribereños, quienes se dedicaban a comer más que beber, al contrario que los primeros. Robb seguía pensando en los lobos huargos encerrados en las perreras. Desde que llegaron a Los Gemelos tanto Viento Gris como su hermano albino Fantasma habían estado nerviosos, negándose a ingresar al castillo y mostrando los dientes a todo Frey con el que se cruzaran. El Rey en el Norte continuaba pensando en ello mientras Lord Walder anunciaba la ceremonia de la ropa de cama y se acercaba el momento en el que Robb debía disculparse ante el anciano codicioso por haber roto su promesa de casarse con una de sus hijas.

Luego de que sacaran a su tío Edmure y a su nueva esposa rumbo a las habitaciones Robb se puso de pie y se ubicó frente al viejo Señor de Los Mellizos.

-Lord Walder, he venido humildemente a pedir perdón por no cumplir la promesa hecha cuando crucé su castillo para liberar a mi Señor Padre- habló el Rey en el Norte y el Tridente con confianza y suavidad. Si bien tenía que dejar en claro su disculpa, tampoco se arrastraría ante la vieja bolsa de viento que le había permitido cruzar su puente una vez que se accedió a desposar a dos hijos de la Casa Stark con hijos de Walder Frey.

El anciano marchito miró a Robb por un momento y esbozó una sonrisa desdentada.

-Jejeje… nunca tuve un Rey que se haya disculpado. Aunque, Su Excelencia debería pedir perdón a mis muchas hijas y nietas, quienes se vieron privadas de una corona por una chica del Oeste…jejeje-Walder Frey concluyó señalando a un montón de niñas de todas las edades y complexiones con rasgos de comadreja.

Robb procedió a disculparse con cada una de ellas, lo cual le llevó bastante tiempo considerando que había más de treinta muchachas. Al terminar, regresó a su mesa con la idea de tomar una última taza de cerveza antes de regresar al campamento del Norte, pero parecía que el viejo Walder tenía otras ideas.

-Un brindis! – comenzó el viejo Lord- Por la unión de la Casa Frey y la Casa Tully y por el Rey en el Norte! – todos los presentes brindaron, mientras el viejo Walder continuaba- Por la humildad demostrada, la Casa Frey honrará a Su Excelencia con una canción especial.

Lord Walder hizo un gesto a los juglares en los balcones quienes comenzaron a tocar una canción demasiado familiar que generó un escalofrío por la columna de Robb.

Cuando las Lluvias de Castamere comenzaron a sonar, el Rey en el Norte supo que había sido traicionado, que sería asesinado en este lugar abandonado de los Dioses y que su ejército se disolvería a los cuatro vientos. Mientras este conocimiento se asentaba en su mente aturdida suponía que pronto todos los norteños serían masacrados. En un segundo se levanto de su asiento con el cuchillo que había usado para comer con el fin de defenderse.

Sucedieron muchas cosas juntas, mientras su madre abofeteaba a Roose Bolton, quien supuso Robb que era otro traidor, las puertas del Gran Salon se abrieron de repente dejando entrar a unos soldados extraños que procedieron a someter a todos los invitados de la fiesta. Robb quedó consternado al ver que los Freys también estaban siendo desarmados y tirados al suelo. Ryman Frey quiso apuñalar con un hacha a Dacey Mormont solo para ser empalado en la cabeza con una lanza. Cualquier otro Frey o norteño que hubiera pensado en luchar fue obligado a dejar sus armas caer mientras los soldados inundaban el salón. Robb miró hacia los balcones donde seguramente el traidor hijo de puta de Frey ubicó ballesteros para masacrar a los hombres del Rey en el Norte y se encontró con la misma situación que en el salón. Al tomarse un momento para observar a los soldados extraños más detenidamente pudo determinar que no eran Westerosi, no solo por su uniforme y los tonos de piel diferentes, sino que se comportaban con una flexibilidad que demostraba una aptitud superior para el combate. Robb pudo comprender que estos soldados eran Inmaculados, soldados Essosi entrenados duramente desde pequeños para ser vendidos como esclavos. No entendía que hacían estos eunucos irrumpiendo en Los Gemelos, pero no se quejaría sabiendo que acababan de salvar su vida y la de sus abanderados.

Lord Walder estaba congelado por el shock y el miedo mientras un Inmaculado presionaba su lanza contra su garganta. Mirando detenidamente al soldado, Robb pudo distinguir un sigilo que al verlo le heló la sangre en miedo y consternación: un dragón de metal rojo de tres cabezas. El sigilo de la Casa Targaryen era una cosa discreta al frente de la armadura de cuero del soldado, resaltando solamente por el color rojo sangre de los dragones.

Justo cuando este nuevo descubrimiento del retorno de la antigua dinastía real que su padre había ayudado a derrocar se asentaba en la mente confusa del Rey del Norte, el sonido de la armadura sonando lo obligo a apartar su mirada del viejo Walder y ver como tres caballeros ingresaban al salón. Dichos hombres llevaban armaduras esmaltadas de color blanco rematadas con capas blancas y estampado en el centro estaba el dragón de tres cabezas. El primero en ingresar fue un anciano con el pelo de color blanco y ojos azules cristalinos que vagaban por el salón buscando amenazas que no existían, considerando que todos los Frey y los Bolton estaban en el suelo con lanzas presionadas contra sus nucas y el resto de los señores tenían las mismas armas presionadas en las espaldas.

El siguiente caballero de la Guardia Real, porque eso es lo que eran, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, una complexión robusta y ojos azules más oscuros que el anciano.

Robb escuchó el jadeo audible de su madre a dos metros de distancia mientras un último caballero con la capa blanca como la nieve ingresaba al salón de Lord Walder y provocaba susurros de asombro y enojo.

El Rey en el Norte observó que el hombre era alto, con una constitución esbelta que hablaba de agilidad de movimiento y una postura que indicaba a un guerrero experimento. El hombre tendría unos cuarenta días del nombre, con el pelo oscuro y un rostro guapo. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo del hombre aparte de sus increíbles ojos morados era la espada que blandía. Era de un blanco lechoso distintivo y el hecho de que estuviera salpicada de sangre la hacía parecer más mortal. Robb sabía cual era el nombre de la espada, era tan famosa como su portador: Amanecer. El grito de ¡Ser Arthur! de su madre resultó innecesario ya que la inevitable conclusión era que el hombre que portaba dicha hoja no era otro que Ser Arthur Dayne, la espada de la mañana, quien por la palabra de su padre debería estar muerto, lo que significaba que Eddard Stark era un mentiroso, porque el legendario caballero dorniense estaba parado delante de todos a las puertas del Gran Salón de Los Gemelos. Luego de observar detenidamente a todos los presentes y dar una recorrida alrededor del Salón en absoluto silencio, caminó hacia las puertas y salió.

Robb estaba un poco abrumado y todavía se preguntaba que mierda estaba sucediendo cuando la Espada de la Mañana regresó delante de un hombre con placa oscura oculto por la impresionante figura de la Guardia Real.

Cuando el caballero Dornish dio un paso al costado, el corazón de Robb se detuvo en su pecho por un segundo para luego comenzar a latir a un ritmo apresurado. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que veían sus ojos no era un producto de su imaginación o el resultado de un anhelo escondido en su pecho durante los últimos cinco años.

Porque detrás de la línea que formaban los tres miembros de la Guardia Real estaba un joven hombre con una armadura totalmente negra. La apariencia del muchacho era formidable, la parte del torso de la armadura era de un negro medianoche que se iba convirtiendo en un gris humo en los guardabrazos, los brazales y los guanteletes. Las grebas también eran completamente negras al igual que el peto sobre el cual se encontraba un dragón rojo de tres cabezas de la Casa Targaryen.

El hombre era increíblemente guapo y llevaba una espada envainada en su lado izquierdo y una daga en el lado opuesto.

Su apariencia era impresionante y Robb sintió un revoloteo en su estómago al observar rizos oscuros sobre una cara alargada seria. Al ver las pupilas grises tan conocidas y extrañas a la vez el Rey en el Norte se encontró sintiendo emociones conflictivas: felicidad, confusión, anhelo y alivio.

A pesar de todas sus dudas y la incomprensión de toda la situación con respecto a los Freys, los Boltons y la traición que seguramente habría resultado en su muerte y en la de sus hombres, Robb sintió por primera vez en años que las cosas comenzaban a enderezarse para él y la Casa Stark.

Porque allí, detrás de los caballeros de la Guardia Real que infería eran Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Oswell Whent y el conocido Arthur Dayne estaba su hermano Jon Snow.

Robb podía ver que su madre se había puesto pálida y a pesar de que comenzaba a albergar un pensamiento inquieto sobre el sigilo que decoraba la armadura de su medio hermano, todos sus razonamientos y preocupaciones desaparecieron de su mente cuando la Espada de la Mañana dio un paso adelante y con una voz profunda, fuerte y clara anunció para que todo el Salón oyera:

-Estás en presencia de Aemon de la Casa Targaryen, el Primero de Su Nombre, el Dragón Renacido, Emperador de Valyria, el Incandescente, el Libertador, Padre de Dragones, el Rey de los Andals, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino e hijo legítimo del Príncipe Rhaegar de la Casa Targaryen y la Princesa Lyanna Targaryen de la Casa Stark.

Robb sólo pudo observar con incredulidad como el Guardia Real enumeraba los títulos de su hermano (su mente le aclaró “primo”) y destruía toda la concepción del mundo de Robb.

Pero a pesar de todo, a Robb no le importaba nada, ni los títulos, ni la independencia del Norte, ni su matrimonio infeliz ni las traiciones. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar caer el cuchillo que sostenía y caminar hacía su hermano a quien no había visto en cinco años.

Los Caballeros de la Guardia Real lo dejaron avanzar para que pudiera adelantarse y abrazar a su amigo más cercano.

-Jon, Jon, Jon!!- repetía Robb mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano y las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas- Qué bueno que has regresado, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.


	2. El Rey Dragón- Jon/Aemon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consternación y charlas.

** Los Gemelos. Año 299 después de la Conquista de Aegon Targaryen **

**EL REY DRAGÓN- JON/ AEMON I**

Estaba abrazado a su primo firmemente mientras éste derramaba lágrimas sobre su hombro, un comportamiento no tan digno de un rey. Si bien Robb se había convertido en un joven alto y guapo, con sus rizos rojos y ojos azules de un mar claro, también tenía una complexión robusta.

Su viaje desde Essos a Los Mellizos fue bastante breve, sus tropas habían llegado hacía dos días, luego de aterrizar en Salinas y forzar una marcha de siete días para llegar a Los Gemelos y frustrar la masacre orquestada por Tywin Lannister.

El solo pensar en el Viejo León hacía hervir la sangre de Jon, el responsable del asesinato de sus hermanos hubiera sido responsable del asesinato de su primo y sus abanderados si sus espías no hubieran leído las cartas entre Lannister, Bolton y Frey. Tuvo que acelerar sus planes de invasión, pero nunca permitiría perder más de su familia a manos de señores ambiciosos.

Una vez atracados a Los Gemelos, habían esperado el momento de actuar, cuando la fiesta estaba en su punto más alto, con la mayoría de los norteños y ribereños borrachos y los Frey desplazándose, los Inmaculados ingresaron al campamento y destruyeron a la mayoría de los hombres Bolton y Frey. Los hombres de su primo habían sido despojados de sus armas y vigilados por 2.000 inmaculados.

Llegaron en el momento adecuado, cuando las Lluvias de Castamere comenzaron a sonar, sus hombres habían asesinado a los ballesteros en los balcones y sometido a todos los Freys y Boltons presentes.

Lord Frey todavía estaba sentado en el alto sillón de Los Gemelos con una lanza en su garganta, la expresión del viejo rompejuramentos era de abyecto terror y generaba una sombría satisfacción en Jon. Lord Bolton estaba tirado en el suelo con un guardia inmaculado que lo sostenía con un pie sobre su espalda y una lanza en la nuca.

Jon se separó de su primo para verlo bien y procedió a darle otro abrazo aplastante. Robb todavía estaba conmocionado al igual que los norteños. Algunos como el Gran Jon Umber tenían miradas enojadas, seguramente por su sigilo de dragón. Los Targaryen no eran bien vistos en el Norte, todo debido a la historia difundida por el Usurpador y sus lacayos, pero Aemon estaba decidido a que todos supieran la verdad de la rebelión.

Jon observó el salón y vio a muchos rostros confusos y enojados, la expresión de Lady Catelyn era de miedo y tristeza. Hacía cinco años que no veía a la esposa de su tío y si bien gran parte de su mirada fría y desconfianza por los bastardos fue uno de los motores de su partida de Invernalia, debía estar agradecido por la mujer que le abrió el camino a lo que era hoy.

-Escolten a Lord Frey y sus parientes a las mazmorras, Lord Bolton y sus hombres se unirán a el en el cautiverio hasta que se decida que hacer con ellos- dijo Jon en un tono de voz firmes, volviéndose hacia uno de sus Guardias Reales dijo: - Ser Oswell, supervise el encarcelamiento de los prisioneros, busque a Lord Edmure Tully y tráigalo a mi presencia.

Su Gracia- fue la respuesta del Guardia Real, quien se inclinó y procedió a darles órdenes a los Inmaculados.

Los Freys fueron llevados chillando y gritando fuera del Salón, mientras que Bolton y sus hombres tuvieron más dignidad y guardaron silencio.

Jon se dirigió al Salón en general:

-Mis Señores, debemos discutir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y cómo seguir a continuación, se que tendrán preguntas e inquietudes y las responderé lo mejor que pueda, sin embargo, les solicito que se sienten y no generen violencia innecesaria, si las tramas de Frey, Bolton y Lannister hubieran llegado a buen puerto, muchos de ustedes habrían sido asesinados, el ejército del Norte disperso y su causa acabada.

Los señores volvieron a tomar asiento, muchos a regañadientes y los Inmaculados se establecieron alrededor del salón con posturas firmes e inquebrantables.

Jon y su Guardia Real procedieron a avanzar hacia el asiento de Los Gemelos.

-Ven primo- dijo Aemon mirando esos ojos azules cautivadores y haciendo señas para ser seguido- Te sentarás a mi lado mientras resolvemos lo que estuvo por suceder hoy y planeamos en consecuencia.

Robb lo siguió diligentemente mientras Ser Barristan y Ser Arthur se ponían detrás de ellos. Jon tomó asiento en el trono de Lord Frey mientras su primo se sentaba en la silla a su derecha.

Con los rostros de la mayoría de los señores del norte y las tierras de los ríos vueltos hacia él, Jon comenzó:

-Mis Señores, primero quiero comenzar diciendo que me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo, si los planes de Lord Walder, Lord Bolton y Tywin Lannister hubieran tenido éxito, hoy serían masacrados junto con gran parte del ejército del Norte y Roose Bolton sería nombrado Señor de Invernalia, mientras que el viejo Frey habría sido nombrado Señor Supremo de las Riverlands. Gracias a mis espías pude averiguar del complot e intervenir para salvar a mi familia. Si bien mi identidad y mi título pueden generar su ira y confusión sobre mi identidad, quiero asegurarles que a pesar de ser un Targaryen, también viví durante doce días del nombre en el Norte y siempre lo consideré como parte de mi hogar.

-Eres el bastardo de Rhaegar en vez del de Ned- preguntó un Gran Jon Umber sombrío mientras el enojo de los señores por la traición de Boltons y Freys disminuía a una ira controlada.

-No, mi señor de Umber, soy el hijo legítimo del Príncipe Rhaegar y la Princesa Lyanna Stark, la rebelión de Robert Baratheon se debió en parte a una mentira, no fue sino hasta hace cinco años que descubrí la verdad de mi nacimiento y abandoné Winterfell para encontrar al resto de mi familia y proteger a los Stark si la verdad saliera a la luz. Mi tío me llamó su bastardo con el fin de protegerme del Usurpador y evitar que siguiera el mismo destino de mis medio hermanos Aegon y Rhaenys.

Los señores se tomaron su tiempo para absorber esta información. Pero pronto otro señor robusto, que debía ser un Manderly por el sigilo en su jubón dijo:

-Si es cierto lo que dices, aun sigues siendo el nieto del Rey Loco, y también reclamas el señorío sobre los Siete Reinos, pero el Norte es un reino independiente y su Rey es el hombre sentado a tu derecha. – exclamó el gordo con pasión.

Las llamadas de ¡El Rey en el Norte! Se escucharon por el Salón y Robb se veía un poco incómodo.

Jon se puso de pie mientras el clamor se calmaba y dijo:

-Mi abuelo estaba loco, eso no es algo que pueda negarse, sin embargo, la Casa Targaryen fue la piedra angular sobre la cual se fundaron los Siete Reinos, e incluso el reclamo de Robert Baratheon al trono se basó en la sangre de un miembro de mi familia. No se confundan mis señores, si no hubiera intervenido hoy el Norte se incorporaría nuevamente al Trono de Hierro con Roose Bolton como su Guardián luego del asesinato del Rey Robb. Pero también soy medio Stark y me prometí a mí mismo luego de enterarme de la muerte de mi tío que no perdería más de mi familia a manos de señores ambiciosos y carniceros que solo tienen hambre de poder. Espero que podamos hablar sobre el futuro del Norte, pero les afirmo aquí y ahora que no dejaré que ninguno de los Reinos se separe. La autonomía del Norte es un sueño lindo, pero no puede sobrevivir sin los otros reinos y no dejaré que el orgullo se interponga en el camino del bienestar de mi gente, no sólo los señores, sino también de los pequeños que sufren el hambre y entierran a sus hijos durante el invierno porque los señores juegan al juego.

Los norteños eran criaturas duras, pero honorables, algunos asentían a sus palabras, mientras que otros eran vocales en su enojo.

Lord Umber se levantó de su asiento y le gritó a Jon:

-Nos subyugarías de nuevo al Trono de Hierro? ¿Para ser gobernados desde un asiento florido en el Sur por alguien que no sabe nada del Norte? - exclamó el Señor del Último Hogar.

-Mi señor, entiendo su punto de vista, pero su posición no se puede sostener, el que ustedes llaman el Reino del Norte está invadido por Nacidos del Hierro, quienes tomaron Foso Cailin, Bosquespeso y la Plaza de Torrhen. Invernalia fue tomada por Theon Greyjoy y luego tomada y quemada por el bastardo de Bolton. Hay un ejército de salvajes de Más Allá del Muro que se dirige al Sur para invadir el Norte y gran parte de sus fuerzas están atrapadas aquí, mientras que el Invierno se aproxima y las cosechas no han sido recolectadas por la guerra. Así que dígame Lord Umber, ¿cómo piensa el Norte sobrevivir al Invierno y ayudar a su gente a hacerlo sin comida, con invasores en su puerta y el Sur todavía en conflicto sobre quien debe llevar una Corona?

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que siguió a esta declaración. Obviamente los señores no habían considerado todas estas variables mientras luchaban por un Norte independiente.

Pero Jon no tenía tiempo para las sutilezas ni el orgullo de los señores. La situación en los Siete Reinos era complicada. Joffrey Waters se sentaba en el Trono de sus antepasados, el mismo chico que ordenó la muerte de Eddard Stark, mientras que la Mano era el mismo hombre responsable del asesinato de sus hermanos. Stannis Baratheon había vuelto a Rocadragón luego de ser derrotado en Blackwater Bay y Balón Greyjoy aún se declaraba Rey de las Islas de Hierro. Todo era un desastre sangriento, mientras tanto el Invierno se acercaba a Poniente y tanto las Tierras de los Ríos como el Norte estaban en un pésimo estado.

-Dicho esto, me encuentro dispuesto a escuchar las preocupaciones del Norte y tener en cuenta la visión de sus señores, soy mitad norteño y no olvido mis raíces. - comenzó Jon- Sin embargó, debo hablar primero con mi primo, Lord Edmure y aceptaré la participación de dos señores del Norte y dos de las Tierras del Río para explicar como se gestó la trama entre Lannisters, Frey y Bolton. Así como discutir los próximos pasos a seguir en esta guerra. No quiero dar lugar a confusiones, mis señores, tengo la intención de tomar el Trono de Hierro, destruir a los Lannister y sus aliados y restaurar el lugar tanto de la Casa Targaryen como de la Casa Stark en Poniente.

Pareció lo correcto de decir, ya que hubo muchos gestos de aprobación a sus palabras a pesar de algunas miradas escépticas.

Lord Edmure Tully se puso de pie junto con dos señores de las tierras del Río, uno con un jubón que tenía un águila plateada sobre un fondo púrpura, lo que significaba que no era otro que Patrek Mallister, heredero de Varamar. También había un joven con un sigilo de una bandada de cuervos de sable rodeando un escusón de sable con un arciano muerto en un campo de gules, lo que lo identificaba como un Blackwood.

También se apartaron de las mesas para pararse el Gran Jon y una joven con un sigilo de un oso negro en un campo verde.

Jon se puso de pie y avanzó hacia las puertas, seguido de su primo, su Guardia Real, y los señores que se habían puesto de pie.

-Por aquí, Su Gracia, el solar de Frey es de esta manera- Ser Arthur le dijo.

Había expresiones de asombro y aprehensión en los rostros tanto de Gran Jon como de Lord Edmure, evidentemente amedrentados por la reputación bien ganada de la Espada de la Mañana. Era obvio que los señores tendrían más cuidado con lo que expresaban en voz alta ahora que entendían que Jon contaba con la lealtad de los dos guerreros más renombrados del Reino.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta de roble. Ser Barristan se adelantó para comprobar el solar de Frey.

-Despejado, Su Gracia- dijo el anciano caballero.

Jon entró al solar y procedió a sentarse en la silla detrás de un escritorio amplio de madera robusta. El espacio estaba sencillamente amueblado con una mesa en la esquina junto a la puerta y dos sillones.

Había cuatro sillas frente a Jon y tanto Robb, como el Gran Jon y Dacey Mormont procedieron a sentarse dejando un asiento vacío para Lord Edmure. Patrek Mallister tuvo que arrastrar uno de los sillones, para gran diversión del Umber. Una vez que todos estaban acomodados, Jon procedió a rebuscar en el segundo cajón de la derecha del escritorio, quitando el fondo falso que su espía en los Gemelos había intuido que escondía los planes de Frey y sus comunicaciones con los enemigos de la Casa Stark. Luego de sacar el falso fondo y proceder a revisar su premio, pudo ver que el viejo Walder era bastante audaz al guardar la evidencia de su traición. Las misivas con el hombre desollado y el León de la Casa Lannister eran unas ocho o nueve. Pero las más sorprendentes eran las que estaban adornadas con las seis conchas marinas sobre un campo arena, el sigilo de la Casa Westerling, no sólo porque la mitad eran de Sibell Spencer, la buena madre de Robb, sino porque la otra mitad eran de Jeyne, la esposa de su primo, en las que se detallaba el progreso del ejército de Robb y aseguraba que no habría “cachorros del Lobo”. Aemon sintió una ira roja envolverlo al ver la evidencia de que su primo había sido engañado desde su campaña en Westerlands para casarse con la niña y darle a Lord Tywin, Walder Frey y Roose Bolton la oportunidad de poner fin a la Casa Stark.

Jon observó en silencio como primero los ribereños, luego los norteños y por último su primo miraban las misivas con no poca incredulidad y mucha rabia. La expresión de Robb era de alguien profundamente dolido y derrotado. Otra vez el honor de los Starks había sido usado en su contra y casi le cuesta a su primo la vida como le costó a Lord Eddard.

Jon se levantó de su lugar, dio la vuelta al escritorio y abrazó a su primo que estaba conmocionado con la pena, la rabia y el dolor, al darse cuenta de que la mujer que había hecho su Reina había conspirado desde el principio con los Lannister.

-No fue tu culpa, Robb- susurró Aemon suavemente en el oído del joven señor de Invernalia mientras lo abrazaba. – Les haremos pagar por todo lo que han hecho contra nuestra familia.

Robb tembló un poco y luego se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos con un toque de agradecimiento.

-Deberé anular mi matrimonio con ella, no puedo creer haber sido tan tonto como para caer en esta estratagema.

-No es tu culpa que los demás no tengan el honor en tan alta estima como tú, ni que se aprovechen de tu sentido de justicia en tu detrimento, los Lannister, Freys, Boltons y Westerling pagarán por su conspiración y te ayudaré a restaurar el poder de la Casa Stark, esto lo juro. – le dijo Jon a su primo.

-Gracias Jon, ¿o es Aemon ahora? – medio bromó el pelirrojo.

\- Aemon en público, Jon en privado, sigues siendo mi familia. – terminó el Targaryen.

\- Jon, debemos hablar sobre el Norte, es cierto todo lo que has dicho, sin embargo, a pesar de que perdimos varios castillos y los Nacidos del Hierro pululan por el Norte, los señores no serán tan comprensivos si doblo la rodilla, a pesar de que estoy agradecido por salvar mi vida y la de mis hombres, hemos luchado y sangrado por nuestra autonomía. – habló el Rey en el Norte.

\- Su Gracia, no puede estar considerando doblar la rodilla ante un Targaryen, a pesar de que sea su familia, el Norte no lo tolerará – El Gran Jon fue vocal en su desacuerdo, mientras que Edmure, Dacey, Patrek y Blackwood guardaban silencio.

\- Debo hacer lo mejor para nuestra gente, mi señor de Umber, usted fue el primero en coronarme, pero ahora tenemos un ejército disminuido y superado en número, las tierras del río y las del Norte están quemadas y saqueadas o invadidas por enemigos, tengo una Reina traidora que conspiró para asesinarme a mi y mis abanderados, y ahora le debemos a mi primo una deuda de gratitud por salvar nuestras vidas. A pesar de que los señores son orgullosos, debo pensar en el bienestar del Norte y su gente, y que mejor que doblar la rodilla ante un Rey que es mitad Stark, que conoce el Norte y a su gente y que no se olvidará de nosotros como lo hicieron los otros antes que él. Tal vez podamos llegar a un compromiso y no tener que seguir luchando una guerra que podría durar años, solo para tener que volver al Norte a seguir luchando y esperar que las cosechas alcancen para alimentar a nuestra gente durante este Invierno que podría durar mucho tiempo.

-Pero, Su Gracia, nuestros hombres no se doblegarán. – Dacey Mormont dijo.

\- Lo harán si les digo, Dacey. Necesitamos aliados y ayuda y mi primo es como un hermano para mí, se crió en el Norte y conoce nuestros caminos. Nuestras fuerzas se agotan, nuestras cosechas se pudren y las tierras de nuestras familias están llenas de invasores y traidores, no tenemos Flota, no podemos reponer hombres sin dejar vacío al Norte de hombres que son necesarios y si tengo que abandonar una corona de hierro para que mi gente no se muera de hambre y enfermedad en el Invierno es lo que haré.

Los señores presentes asimilaron las palabras de su primo por un momento, hasta que el hacedor de Reyes Umber habló.

-Y nosotros respetaremos su decisión, Su Gracia, su convicción de hacer lo mejor por el Norte es lo que nos llevó a coronarlo en primer lugar, y si usted piensa que es lo mejor, entonces pondremos nuestra fe en usted y en su primo como nuestro Rey. – los otros asintieron a sus palabras y Jon soltó un suspiro. Si bien era un primer paso importante, los otros señores no serían tan fáciles de convencer, por lo que Aemon tenía pensado algo para apaciguar al Norte, el resto sería convencido en el campo de batalla, cuando Jon peleaba al lado de estos hombres contra sus enemigos.

\- El Norte será reconstruido antes del Invierno, mis señores, esto se los prometo. – Pero también debemos planear la guerra en el Sur, los Lannister no se detendrán ante nada hasta que gobiernen desde Dorne hasta el Muro y prefiero caer sobre mi propia espada antes de dejar que sigan en poder del Trono de mis antepasados, ¿cuántos hombres cuentan en tu ejército, primo? - preguntó Jon.

-Tres mil vinieron conmigo a Los Gemelos, y ocho mil se quedaron en el campamento, 3.500 de los cuales eran Bolton y seguramente tenían intenciones de masacrar a los leales, descontando a los Freys y sumando los que quedaron en Aguasdulces hacen que tenga 10.000 entre norteños y ribereños, más los quinientos que envié a Foso Cailin y lo que pueda reunir Lord Reed.

\- O sea que tienes 10.000 hombres listos para la batalla, mi ejército es de 5.000 Inmaculados. Puedo pedir refuerzos a Essos, pero tardarían dos semanas en llegar, deberíamos convencer a los Señores del Valle a que se unan a nosotros, aunque con Lysa Tully en el poder con Petyr Baelish susurrando en su oído no creo que tengamos mucha oportunidad. Mientras tanto deberíamos reforzar Riverlands y preparar a los hombres para invadir las tierras del Oeste, una vez que nos apoderemos de las riquezas de los Occidentales usaremos eso para reparar el daño que los perros de Tywin ocasionaron y comenzar a comerciar por alimentos para el invierno.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con murmullos de aprobación de los señores. Aunque el Umber no se calló sobre su escepticismo:

\- ¿Quieres conquistar Westerlands con solo 15.000 hombres? No creo que pueda hacerse, los Lannister tienen más hombres, y si es cierto que se aliaron con Tyrell para derrotar a Stannis entonces el bastardo Lannister y la Rosa de Altojardín pronto se casarán para cimentar esa alianza, lo que significa que lucharemos contra un ejército de 100.000.

\- Tengo los medios para vencer a los Lannister, Lord Umber, primero reforzaremos Riverlands y ordenaré a mis vasallos en Essos a movilizar 15.000 hombres más.

\- Su Gracia, quizás sería mejor si trajera su …- comenzó Ser Arthur, sólo para ser interrumpido por el joven rey.

-Aún no es el momento Ser Arthur, debemos proceder según lo planeado, tenemos el factor sorpresa, los Lannister pensarán que su estratagema tuvo éxito mientras reforzamos las tierras del Río, para cuando llegue la noticia de la supervivencia de Robb y su ejército estaremos a las puertas de Occidente mientras Tywin planea la boda de su nieto. – terminó Jon.

A pesar de la confusión sobre la charla entre Aemon y su Guardia Real los señores reunidos no interrogaron más.

Volviéndose hacia su primo, el Rey le habló:

-Primo, a pesar de que no te obligaré a abdicar de tu corona, y prefiero que dobles la rodilla de buena gana, quiero agradecerte por pensar en la gente y ver más allá del orgullo y los títulos, por ello debo informarte que debido al matrimonio entre mi padre el Príncipe Rhaegar de la Casa Targaryen y la entonces Lady Lyanna de la Casa Stark se dio cumplimiento al pacto de Hielo y Fuego celebrado entre mi antepasado Jacaerys Velaryon y Cregan Stark. Lo que pocos sabían es que una vez que el pacto se formalizara la Casa Stark pasaría a ser un Principado Real, con una autonomía igual a la dorniense, exenciones de impuestos y tasas preferenciales para los productos que comercialicen. Es en este sentido que, una vez producida su abdicación a la Corona del Norte y el reintegro del Norte como uno de los Siete Reinos, el Norte se convertirá en un principado y tú serás reconocido como el príncipe Robb de la Casa Stark. - finalizó Jon.

Los norteños estaban consternados y un poco animados, los señores del Río se mantuvieron en un silencio estoico.

-Te agradezco primo, independientemente del título, doblaré la rodilla ante ti y el Norte luchará a tu lado para poner fin al reinado de los Leones, liberar a nuestras hermanas y hacerle justicia a nuestro Señor Padre.

-Antes de partir para Riverrun, debemos juzgar a los traidores, hacer justicia y dejar a un Señor leal a cargo del castillo, una vez terminados estos asuntos procederemos a convencer a los señores del Norte a que un reino independiente del Trono de Hierro no es viable y que su mejor oportunidad de supervivencia para ellos y su gente es formar parte de los Siete Reinos.

Justo cuando Robb iba a responderle sonó un golpe en la puerta del solar.

Ser Oswell entró apresuradamente y se inclinó ante Jon.

-Su Gracia, los prisioneros están asegurados y tanto las torres como el campamento han sido limpiados de espías, los hombres en el campamento están desarmados e inquietos, pero no se ha producido violencia ya que el resto de los señores del Norte y las tierras del Río han explicado la situación y la traición de los Bolton y los Freys. – dijo el Guardia Real.

\- ¿Algo más Ser Oswell? - preguntó Jon.

\- Uno de sus mensajeros dejó esto para usted, Su Gracia. – dijo el Kingsguard mientras le extendía un pergamino pequeño.

Aemon leyó el pergamino detenidamente antes de exhalar un suspiro de sufrimiento. Las noticias eran esperadas, pero no por ello menos desalentadoras.

-Joffrey Waters y Margaery Tyrell se han comprometido, la boda se llevará a cabo en dos lunas. – dijo Jon a los reunidos. – Debemos ajusticiar a los Boltons y Freys, partir hacia Riverrun, y para cuando Lord Tywin esté festejando por la continuación de su legado, las Casas Targaryen y Stark derribaremos los cimientos sobre el que construyó su dinastía: mentiras, miedo y familias asesinadas.

-Te seguiremos, primo, vengaremos a nuestro padre y liberaremos a nuestra familia. – dijo Robb con los ojos azules brillantes de determinación.

\- Lloveremos Fuego y Sangre sobre nuestros enemigos – terminó Aemon con finalidad.


End file.
